Summer Love
by ERiCA x0x
Summary: Riley's family is moving to Playа Linda, California during the summer before her senior year. Can she stop believing that this move is a bad thing and enjoy her summer? Will Bradin fall in love with her? Or will they just be friends? Read and Review!
1. Changes

**Disclaimer : I own everything in this chapter. In the later chapters, most of the stuff belongs to the creators of Summerland.**

Chapter 1 : Changes

"But why!" asked the blonde haired 17-year-old girl that was standing in the Taylor's living room, clearly outraged.

"Honey, your father has to go. Work gave him a transfer and if he doesn't go then he'll loose his job!" replied the girl's mother.

"Well, let him go by himself!" she retorted back.

"Yes and then it will just be you and I versus your father who will be across the country!" the mother yelled.

"Sounds good to me! Just because Dad has to move doesn't mean I have to or I will, for that matter!" The girl was steadily getting angrier and angrier at her mother.

"Riley Hannah Taylor, you _are_ moving whether you like it or not!" her mother said in a tone that told you it wasn't worth arguing, but Riley didn't take that hint.

"Olivia Alexis Kingsley Taylor, I'd like to see you make me." Riley replied in a dark tone, pure hatred shone in her ice blue eyes.

"Go up to your room and pack your things or I will."

"You can't get into my room if I lock it." Riley said. She sprinted up to her room and locked the door. She put her back against the door and slid down to the floor crying. Her father was being transferred to Playa Linda, California. She didn't want to move to California. She had lived in New Jersey her whole life. She was going to be starting her senior year in the fall and she didn't want to have to start over. Riley was going to have a job teaching little kids to surf. She made sure her door was locked and walked over to a window. The window looked out on the beach and the ocean. _Why me?_ she asked. Riley went to her bed and laid down on it. She stared up at her ceiling. _This really can't be happening to me. It's not fair. I have friends and I have Jared. What am I going to do? I can't move._ Riley let these thoughts flow through her head as she continued to cry. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller id. It read "Jared Cell". "Not now." she mumbled as she tried to get her crying under control. She opened up her phone. "Hey Jared." she said.

"Hey, hun. Are you alright? You sound like you've just been crying or something." came Jared's voice over the phone.

"Yea. I have something important to tell you. Meet me at the Burger Shack in ten minutes, alright?" Riley said, looking out her window.

"Yea, sure. I'll be there. See you there. Bye."

"Bye." Riley said as she closed her phone. She couldn't go out through the front door, so she decided to leave through her window. She opened the window and slipped out through it. She walked across the roof to the giant maple tree that was right next to her house. She climbed down the tree and started walking. When she got to the beach, she took her flip-flops off and started walking towards the Burger Shack. It was closed today. Marco always closed it on Sundays. She sat down on the beach and leaned against the side of the building.

"Riley?" she heard. She turned her head and saw Jared, her boyfriend. He held his hands out to her. She took them and he helped her up. How could she tell him? She stood up and dusted the sand off her legs. She looked into his sea green eyes and started to cry. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and cried. He wasn't sure what was going on but he comforted her. He put his hand on her head and his other hand on her back. He ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. "What's the matter?" he asked, leaning back so that he could see her face. It was tearstained and her eyes were all red.

"I… I…" she stuttered. She didn't want to say it. If she said it that would make it true. But there was nothing she could do. "I'm… m-m-moving." she finished in a whisper.

"You're moving?" Jared asked in a sad voice. Riley nodded her head. "Oh, Riley." he said as he hugged her again.

"I j-just thought I aught to tell you b-before you find me g-gone." she said.

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

"I…" Riley couldn't say it. She didn't want to tell her boyfriend that she was moving across the country. "California." she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Cal-California?" Jared repeated. Riley nodded again. "When?"

"Probably this weekend." she said. She looked at him, her eyes still shining with tears and she could see that his eyes were misting over too. "But, when I leave, I think that, you know, we should, maybe, stop seeing each other? I mean, it's not fair that I'm going to be across the country and you're going to be waiting for me."

"I'll wait." said Jared, a tear fell down his face. Riley wiped it away.

"It's not fair to you." she said, starting to cry again. "This is it. I'm so sorry." she said as she buried her face in his shoulder again.

"I love you. You know that?" Jared said, looking down at the top of Riley's head.

She nodded. "I love you, too." She pulled away from him. "I have to go now. I'll write to you. I promise." Riley said as she started to walk away. Jared was left watching Riley leave him. He knew that she would never and could never stay. It was over.

Riley was still crying when she climbed up the tree and crept back into her room. She started packing some of her things in the boxes her mother had left out for her. She started emptying her closet. She left a few outfits out that she could wear until they left. The rest she put in the cardboard boxes, hangers and all. _Easier to put up when we unpack._ she thought. Riley started going through her desk for a magic marker. She wrote RiLEY'S CLOTHES on the box. She closed it and put it next to her door. She then went to her desk and started emptying some of her things into another box. Her notebooks, pens, pencils, rulers, calculators and everything else she used for school went in another box labeled RiLEY'S SCHOOL STUFF. She took her laptop and placed it in its bag. Riley then went over and placed her printer in a box and wrote FRAGiLE : RiLEY'S PRiNTER on it. She packed it full of those little Styrofoam peanuts. Riley took down her posters and plaques and her calendars and everything on her wall and placed that in another box. She wrote RiLEY'S STUFF on it. Riley then took a duffle bag and filled it with things that she would take on the airplane. She took her diary from its hiding spot, which was magneted underneath the metal desk that occupied the corner of her room. Riley decided to write in it. She sat down in the middle of her now half torn apart room.

_Today, Mom told me we're moving. I am so, like, clinically depressed now. But the thing is, its not like we're moving to a new town in Long Island. No… Dad's company has to be a bitch and move us all the way out to friggin California. Now, I have to leave everyone and everything during my senior year. I'm going to be, like, the looser new kid in Cali. I don't belong there. I'm an East Coast girl. Not a West Coast girl. Let the West Coasties be West Coasties and the East Coasties be East Coasties. There should be none of this crossing over. No East Coastie with a West Coastie. None of this moving people who don't want to move, aka ME! _

_I had to tell Jared today. He took it better than I expected. I told him that it wasn't fair with me being all the way across the country so I ended it. It was horrible. I know he'll write to me, though. I'm not looking forward to telling Payton. I don't know how she'll take it. She'll hate me. But I'll tell her about my side of the argument, the whole part where I screamed at my mom for about five minutes and threatened to lock myself in my room so I couldn't go. Well, I did lock myself in my room, but I snuck out to talk to Jared and I'm going to sneak out for dinner. I'll ask Payton to meet me at La Bella's. I am really in the mood for a pizza. _

_So yea… That's my sob story. The next time you'll be seeing sunlight is in Playa Linda, California. _

_Riley Hannah_

Riley closed her diary and placed it in her bag. There was no way she was letting the delivery men touch her diary. She had too many things that were to be kept secrets in there. She then walked over to the cell phone that was lying on her bed. She picked it up and pressed "5" for Payton's speed dial.

"Hey, babe." came Payton's cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey, hun. There's something I need to tell you. Meet me at La Bella's in a few, mkay?" Riley, now more composed said into the phone.

"Sure. I'll be there. Bye." Payton said.

"Ok. Bye." said Riley as she closed the phone. She made sure that her door was locked and then decided for extra protection, she would take the chair from her computer and jam it under the doorknob. She walked over to the window again and pushed it open. She walked across the roof and down the tree. Riley's house was an ideal location for everything. She was right near delis, pizzerias, burger places, the beach and it was only a ten minute walk to her school, East Hampton Tech. Riley was a very smart girl and East Hampton Tech was for the top 1 of students in East Hampton, and Riley was one of them. There were only 100 kids in her graduating class.

She walked out to La Bella's to find Payton sitting at a table out front. She got up and hugged Riley. "I ordered us the usual. What's the matter?" Payton asked, seeing the tears starting to fill up in Riley's eyes. For some reason it seemed easier to tell her than Jared. Maybe because she didn't have to break up with Payton.

"I… I'm moving." she said, staring down at the table.

"You're… You're moving?" Payton repeated, tears now starting to well up in her eyes too. "You… You can't! Tell your mom that you refuse to go!"

"I did. And I locked myself up in my room. I used the roof to get her. For all my mother knows I'm still up there sulking."

"Riley, I can't go through my senior year without my best friend."

"I know. But, you still have Jackie and Sarah. Just think of me in Playa Linda, California, all by myself." Riley said.

"Oh well… There's nothing we can do about it, so lets not waste time talking about what you can't have and start eating what we _can_ have." said Payton as the waiter brought over the pizza. Riley started to laugh. "Yum. Sausage and pepperoni. Well, just thing on the bright side. These beachy guys will be so hot!"

"Very true." said Riley. "And I suppose that after we're done moving in, you'll have to come visit."

"I'm coming to visit even if you don't invite me!" said Payton, taking another bite. They finished the pie and Payton agreed to come help Riley pack up her things. They walked back to Riley's house and finished packing up the things on Riley's desk, like her books and papers. They packed all her shoes except for a pair of white flip flops and her Etnies. "That's about it." Payton said looking around the room. All that was left was the desk and her bed which still had sheets on so Riley could sleep on it.

"Yea." Riley said. She decided that since she was home she could take the chair out of the door. She lifted the chair and put it back in its place with the desk.

"I should be getting home." Payton said. She went over to Riley and hugged her. "I'll come over before you leave for he airport alright?"'

"Yea. Thanks for helping me." Riley said.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." Payton said with a smile. She left through the window, across the roof and down the tree. Riley watched as she walked towards her house.

Riley was bored so she took out her laptop and talked to her friends the rest of the night. She finally went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Several days went by and Riley spent most of them out with friends. She spent as little time at home as she could. Finally, Saturday came and her mother came to the door. "Will you open this damn door?" she asked.

"Why?" said Riley in a cool tone.

"So the movers can get your boxes." said Mrs. Taylor.

"Fine." Riley went over to the door, unlocked it and made sure that the people were being gentle with her things. She kept her laptop and her carry on bag under her bed. "What about my furniture?" Riley asked.

"Well, we always talked about redoing your room and we thought that you could just get new furniture." she said with a slight smile.

"Oh. Thanks." Riley said. She hated being angry at her mom. She started to cry. Mrs. Taylor came over and put her arm around her. Riley just cried. "Why, Mom? It's not fair that I have to leave everything."

"I know it's not. It's just something we have to deal with. Everything will be fine. And do you know what I hear?" said Mrs. Taylor pushing Riley out to look at her.

"What?" asked Riley.

"Playa Linda has a surf team."

Riley's eyes immediately lit up. "They do! Are you sure?" Riley was on the surf team in East Hampton and loved it.

"According to my sources, yes." said Mrs. Taylor, glad to see her daughter happy about something.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about how I've been acting. It's just been really hard to take."

"Understandable." said Mrs. Riley. "Now, would you like some lunch?"

"Yes please." said Riley. They walked down the stairs and a few minutes before they were leaving, Payton came over as promised. They said one final good-bye and they left.

**A/N : Ok... Here's my first chapter of Summer Love. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Bradin, probably, and then they will meet at the surf team tryouts or something. So yea... Read and Review please! --Erica**


	2. Parties and Beaches

**Disclaimer : I only own my characters and the plot… The rest belongs to the creator of Summerland… If it weren't for him, there would be no fan fic to write **

**Responds :**

**JustTheGirl07 ; Dramagrl ; Beverleyd : Thank you for your great comments! **

**AnyWBShowsLover : I don't know what Payton's last name is. It isn't really important, I guess, so I haven't thought about it. **

Chapter 2 : Parties and Beaches

"Come on, kids! You're going to be late!" yelled Ava from the front seat of the car. She honked the horn really loud. Bradin walked out of the house first, dressed in a black suit with a green and white tie. He opened the front passenger door and sat down.

"I don't know why we have to go to this dinner anyway, Aunt Ava." said Bradin. "I mean, it's just Mr. Meany's retirement party."

"Yes, but I happen to be good friends with Mr. Meany. And that's why we are going and I don't trust you alone." Ava said giving him a stern look.

"Look, I promised I wouldn't do it again."

"I'm smarter than giving you the chance to do it again."

"I wasn't completely wasted, Aunt Ava! It was only a few beers!"

"Yea, just a few. Enough to get you so drunk you passed out on the couch." She gave him a stern look that told him not to bother arguing his point. She honked the horn again. "Nikki! Derek! Get out here now!" she yelled. Nikki, wearing a pretty lavender dress, and Derek, wearing a navy blue suit with a gold and light blue tie, ran as fast as they could out the door and into the car. "It's about time."

"Sorry, Aunt Ava." said Nikki. "We had to find Jay because Derek couldn't remember how to tie his tie."

"You should have just gotten Bradin to do it." said Ava as she started to drive out of the driveway. "Everyone has everything, right? Because I'm not going home."

A collective "Yes." was heard from everyone.

"Good." she said as she continued driving the car. She finally pulled up to a restaurant called Il Delizioso. "Ok. This is it. Bradin, I want you to take Nikki and Derek into the place and get us a table. Ok?"

"Yes, Aunt Ava." said Bradin reluctantly, as he got out of the car. "Let's go squirts."

"Hey. We're not squirts." said Derek defiantly.

"Well, you're younger than me, so you're a squirt." Bradin said with a fake smile. "Now let's go." They all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. There were tables covered in white tablecloths with navy blue plates. Mr. Meany, an old grandfatherly old man was sitting at a table in the front talking with a whole bunch of businessmen. Bradin looked around for a few seats. Then he saw her. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She was sitting alone at a table by herself. She looked rather lonely.

"You… You guys get us all seats. I'll be right back." Bradin said leaving before they could answer him. They rolled their eyes and found four seats and sat down. Bradin walked over to the girl. She was even prettier up close. She was wearing a knee length sky blue halter dress with a sheer layer over it that had sparkles. "Hey." he said. She looked up.

"Hi." she replied.

"I'm Bradin… Bradin Westerly." Bradin said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Riley. Riley Taylor." she said, shaking his hand.

"Are, uh, you a friend of Mr. Meany's?" asked Bradin taking the seat next to her.

"No. My dad was promoted to Mr. Meany's position after he retired." replied Riley.

"Oh. So, you're here for a while? In Playa Linda?" asked Bradin.

"I guess so." she said with a slight smile.

"What grade are you going into in September?" asked Bradin.

"Senior." Riley replied.

"Wow… That's gotta be tough, moving during your senior year."

"You have no idea. I had to leave everything. My friends and my school and everything. It was horrible." said Riley, staring into her lap. She had been trying not to think of Long Island. It always made her cry. It had only been three days and her parents had practically thrown her into this life.

"Yea, well I moved here from Kansas when I was 16. My parents had died and I came out her to live with my aunt." said Bradin.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." said Riley, feeling horrible that she had been feeling so horrible about just moving and this boy had lost both parents and was moving here all on his own. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yea. One of each." he said with a small smile. Riley laughed a little. "That's them over there." He pointed to Nikki and Derek sitting over at the table talking to two other kids that had came over to sit with them. "That's my sister Nikki with the purple dress and that's my brother Derek with the gold tie."

"They look nice." said Riley looking over at them. Her sisters Zoë and Shanna were both 6 and they were identical twins. They thought that the move was so much fun. They got to redo their room all pink and they got to make new friends. She could see them with two other girls that looked their age. "Those are my sisters over there." Riley said pointing to them. "That's Zoë in the green and Shanna in the red."

"Identical?" Bradin asked, seeing as they looked just like each other.

"Yea." she said. "Both are 6."

"Cool." said Bradin. "They'll probably be going to James Madison Elementary. It's just down the street from my house. You on the other hand will be going to Playa Linda High. Unless you're going to private school?"

"No. Public." said Riley.

"Well in that case, you'll probably be going to school with me. I'm a senior, too." said Bradin.

"That's good news. Now I'll know at least one person in September." she said with a slight smile.

"Yea." said Bradin. "I'll even show you around if you'd like."

Riley smiled, actually smiled. "That's really sweet of you. I'd like that."

"Great." he said. "Do you know what time it is?"

Riley opened her clutch and pulled out her cell phone. "It is… 8:15."

"We've been here for an hour already!" said Bradin quite surprised at how fast the time had gone.

"Yea . That's a surprise." said Riley with a laugh.

"This restaurant is right on the water. Do you wanna walk on the beach?" asked Bradin.

"Sure. That would be nice." Riley said. "Let me just go tell my parents." She walked over to her mother. "I'm going to walk on the beach. Is that ok?"

"You're not going alone are you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"No. I'm going with someone."

"A boy?"

"Well… Yes, but I just met him and he goes to the same school as I'm going to. He's really nice. Please, Mom?" Riley asked, hoping her mother would let her go.

"I suppose it's alright with me." said her mother.

"Thanks." Riley said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and went back to the table. Bradin had already told Ava that he was going for a walk. She had reluctantly said yes.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." she said. They walked out of the front doors. The sun was starting to go down on the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Gorgeous." he said. When they got to the sand, Riley took off her high heels and Bradin took off his socks and shoes. Riley walked down to the water.

"Wow. It's still pretty cold." she said, taking her foot out quickly.

"Yea. We have to wear wetsuits when we surf."

"You're on the surf team?" Riley asked.

"Yea." said Bradin.

"When are they having tryouts?" she asked.

"Next week." he replied.

"Can you get me all the forms and stuff? I mean, if you can't I'll go get them myself but -"

"You surf?" Bradin interrupted.

"Of course!" said Riley.

"Are you good?"

"No…" she said sarcastically. "I've only been surfing since I was 5 and I've only been teaching since I was 16."

"Are you serious?" Bradin asked. He was starting to like Riley more and more as their conversation went on.

"Yea!" she said.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"No. Just some more unpacking, I guess." she shrugged.

"Wanna come down and surf with me?"

"Really?" she asked, another smile lighting up her face.

"Yea. Sure. That would be great."

"Ok. Is you're house on the beach?"

"Yea." said Riley.

"Well, walk along the beach until you reach Smithy's Bar and Grill. I'll meet you there at 2. Ok?" asked Bradin.

"Ok." said Riley. It was slowly getting darker and darker and the stars and the moon were coming out. _It's really nice here._ Riley thought to herself. _Maybe California won't be as bad as I thought._

**A/N : Ok… Chapter 2! Yay! It's boring… I know… I'm having a minor writers block. I just thought of this one in school. I was like "Maybe Bradin should meet Riley at the party… Ironic, no?" So yea, Chapter 2… I might get another chapter out soon since I have a 3 day weekend. yesss! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. Please keep doing so! You can give me ideas for other chapters or characters if you want too. I'd credit you, of course. I'm a good person like that… -- Erica**


	3. Secret Beach

**Disclaimer : You know the drill… The only thing I own are the characters and the plot **

Chapter 3 : Secret Beach

The next morning, Bradin got up and decided to wax his surfboard if he was going surfing in the afternoon. He hadn't done it in a while and the bottom of his board was a little scratched. He decided that he wanted to get breakfast first. He walked up to the deli around the corner and picked up a bagel and a bottle of orange juice. On his way home, he noticed a girl outside her house on her porch waxing her surfboard. She looked oddly familiar. She had blonde hair, which was up in a messy bun. She was thin and tan. He walked past her house and then he realized it.

"Riley?" he asked, looking up at the girl. Sure enough, when she lifted up her head, he saw Riley's bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, Bradin." she said as she continued waxing her surfboard. "What brings you down here?" she asked a little suspiciously.

"I… uh… I live here." he said pointing to his house a little ways down the block.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yea." said Bradin. "The one with the surfboard on the porch." He pointed to his house.

"Wow. That's awesome." she said. Just then, two little girls ran out of the house. "Zoë! Shanna! Get back here right now!" said Riley, who had abandoned her spot in front of her surfboard. She ran after the two of them, down the stairs and halfway around the block before they stopped in awe in front of Bradin.

"Who's this?" asked Zoë.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" Shanna asked.

"This is Bradin and he's just my friend. I met him last night at Daddy's party." said Riley.

"Oh…" they said together. They ran back in the house and sat down on the couch which could be seen through the screen door.

"I'm so sorry." said Riley. "They can be pretty nosey." She laughed, revealing her straight white teeth.

"You have a great smile." Bradin said, looking at Riley. She put her hands in her pocket.

"Thanks." she said. She started to blush a light shade of pink.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Bradin said.

"Yea. How about I just meet you at your house?" Riley asked as she started to walk back up her steps.

"Sound's good." Bradin said. He walked back to his house with his bagel and orange juice still in hand.

He walked back in to find Nikki at the dining room table reading a magazine with an apple in hand. "Are you sick?" he asked. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only eight o'clock in the morning.

"Um… No, why?" she asked quizzically looking at Bradin.

"Well it's not noon yet and your already up." he said with a laugh.

"Well for your information, I am going running after I finish my apple." she replied as she went back to reading her magazine.

"Whoa! Since when do you run? In the morning for that matter?" asked Bradin, putting his bagel and drink on the kitchen counter.

"Since… um… I dunno. I just felt like going out today." Nikki said not looking up from her magazine. She could feel a blush rushing up her cheeks. "I think I should get going. You know… Before it gets too hot." She rushed out of the kitchen and out the door, leaving her magazine on the table. What she didn't tell her brother was that she wasn't just running because she felt like it.

She walked outside and walked around the corner. There she saw John McDavin, a sophomore at Playa Linda High. He was gorgeous. He had dark red hair and freckles that scattered his cheeks. His emerald green eyes shone brightly in the sun. Or at least that was Nikki's description of him. In all truth, he was very good looking. Nikki just happened to believe that he was the best looking guy in all of Playa Linda. She knew much more about him than she would let on. Like, she knew that he was on the track team and the soccer team, his birthday was July 20, his favorite color was green and he loved to shop at Abercrombie and Fitch and Hollister, Nikki's two favorite stores.

She stared at him from behind the corner house. She adjusted her cami and sweat pants and made sure her running shoes were tied. She wanted to look like she did this all the time. She took a damp towel and dabbed her forehead to make it look like she had been out running for a while. She jogged out from behind the house and started to run towards him. She ran by and he looked up. She glanced back and gave him a smile. John waved back with a smile.

"Oh my god… he just smiled at me!" Nikki whispered in an excited voice. She continued to jog around the next corner and as soon as she was out of sight, she stopped jogging. She was happy with her smile and she started to walk back to her house.

"That was fast." said Bradin as she entered the house again.

"Well, I… you know… Sprinting and stuff…" she mumbled as she walked up the stairs to her room. She had decided that since she had accomplished what she wanted she deserved to go back to bed.

Bradin shook his head. "What has gotten into her?" he said. He looked up at the clock. It was 11, so he decided to finish his bagel before he went and got changed. He sat down at the table and started flipping through the news paper. He read an article that had been written about the surf team. His name had been mentioned as one of the top returnees. Bradin laughed and threw away his bag and the orange juice bottle. He went to his room to change. He put his wetsuit on over his swim trunks and walked out. He walked out his front door to find that Riley was just walking up his steps with her wetsuit pulled down to her waist. She was wearing a black string bikini which revealed her toned stomach and her tan skin. "Uh… Hi." he said.

Riley laughed. The look on Bradin's face was priceless. "Hi yourself." she said. "So, I know I'm early but do you wanna gunna go now?" she asked.

Bradin looked at his watch. It was only 12 o'clock. "Uh… Oh, yea. Let's go. I'll bring you to the best place on the beach, as long as you promise not to tell anyone where it is."

"It's not like I have anyone to tell." Riley said with a smile, thought a little disappointedly.

"Oh… Right." Bradin said. He grabbed his surfboard and walked off his porch. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Riley said. She followed him to the beach in front of his house. They zipped up their wet suits and went into the water. He looked to make sure no one was looking at them. He started paddling towards a rock jetty that was sticking out from the beach.

"Watch the rocks." yelled Bradin, so he could be heard over the roar of the waves.

"Ok." Riley yelled back. Keeping their distance they went around the jetty and they came upon the most beautiful beach Riley had ever seen. It had the best waves and the sand was whiter than the main beach. There were no houses or buildings, just sand dunes for about a mile or so. It was sheltered from sight and you wouldn't have seen it over the dunes. "Oh my god…" she said in awe as she took it all in.

Bradin looked back and laughed. "Like it?" he asked.

"Oh my god… It's beautiful! And look at the waves! They're awesome!" Riley said.

"Let's take one in. You go first." Bradin said.

"Ok." Riley said. She waited for a wave and took it in. It felt so good to be back on a surf board. She rode out the wave and slipped off her board and into the water. She got back on her board and waited for Bradin to take one in. "You go!"

"Alright!" he said, catching a really good wave. Riley watched him take it in and was in awe. _He's amazing…_ she thought.

They paddled out together and took one in and waited for the other. They surfed together for the next few hours. It was 3 o'clock when they finally went back around. They rode up onto the beach.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Riley said with a smile.

"Yea. We should do it again soon." Bradin said, walking towards their houses.

"Definitely. Do you wanna get something to eat?" Riley asked. "I can ask my mom if you can stay for lunch. It's Friday and Friday's barbeque for lunch."

"Sounds great. Let me go change and give me a call if its alright with your parents."

"Alright. Bye." she said as she started to walk towards her house. She walked in and Zoë and Shanna ran up and grabbed her around the waist.

"RILEY!" they said together. They backed up a little after they were done hugging her. "You're all wet." said Zoë.

"Yea." said Shanna.

"That's cause I was out surfing." she said.

"Can you take us sometime?" Zoë asked.

"Sure." Riley said with a smile. She went up to her room and changed out of her bathing suit and put on a light blue collared shirt and a denim skirt. She walked downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen. "Hey Mom."

"Hey, honey. What's up?" she asked as she cut up some tomatoes.

"Do you think that my friend can come over for lunch today? He lives just down the block."

"Who's this friend?" her mother asked, turning to look at her.

"You're having you're boyfriend over for lunch?" Zoë asked rather loudly.

"You're boyfriend?" Mrs. Taylor asked suspiciously.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. I promise." she said.

"Riley's having her boyfriend for lunch?" asked Shanna, loudly like Zoë.

"Argh!" Riley said, obviously irritated.

"Shanna, go into the den and finish unpacking your toys with Zoë." said Mrs. Taylor.

"Ok Mommy." she said as she skipped off to the other room.

"Boyfriend?" she asked again suspiciously.

"Friend." Riley replied. "I've only known him for a day! How could he be my boyfriend already?"

"How did you meet him?"

"He's the boy I met at the party last night."

"He seemed nice." Mrs. Taylor replied, cutting some more tomatoes.

"He is. He took me surfing today." Riley said with a small smile.

"That must have been fun. What's his name?"

"Bradin. He lives a few houses down." Riley said.

"Alright. You can have him over."

"Thank you, Mom" Riley said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked to the door. She put on her white flip flops and walked over to Bradin's house.

**A/N: Ok... Chapter 3... I know it's been a while but school has been taking up all my free time lately. So yea, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for their great comments. I promise to try and get them out faster next time. I already have a few ideas for later chapters, but if you want I'd try and write in ideas or characters that people would like. --Erica**


End file.
